1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to a receiver and, more specifically to a receiver having a phase control circuit to adjust the sampling clock of analog to digital converters.
2. Description of the Related Art
High speed communication systems transfer data over communication links at high data rates. The receiving devices in high speed communications systems can include analog to digital converters to convert the received analog signals into digital form for digital signal processing. As signaling speeds increase, the sampling phase of the analog to digital converter can have a significant effect on the receiver's ability to recover data from the analog signals.